A Visit
by moonlightmusic
Summary: ,,Dean, we have done it. We have won The War," said Castiel.


* * *

Just popped into my head one late Saturday night. Hope you´ll enjoy. Oh, and let me know what you think! (pleeease)

* * *

Something was different. Dean felt it even in his sleep, and his hand tightened on the knife under his pillow as he waited for the intruder to make a sound and so reveal his location.

He lay motionlessly for a while, listening to Sam´s soft snoring, and then he caught it. A small movement, a chuckle that came from the window. Dean leapt from his bed, ready to fight away the threat.

And halted.

Next to the window stood Castiel, looking the same as ever, albeit... his pose was maybe a tiny bit more relaxed, like he didn´t have to be constantly on a watch now but didn´t know how to behave then either. There seemed to be a distant aura of _something_ around him, but it wasn´t strong enough to be recognised. He was staring right on Dean and his eyes twinkled like stars.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and put the knife away.

´Damn, Cas, you´ve got to stop doing this. You nearly caused me a heart attack.´

On Castiel´s lips appeared the slightest hint of a smile.

´I assume you haven´t heard the latest news yet?´

Dean frowned.

´No, it´s not like we have any other angelic news flash bringers than you.. eh.. ´ Castiel raised one eyebrow and cocked his head in amused bewildement, looking at Dean like some kind of a cute funny puppy, ´.. no. ´

Dean made a face at Castiel´s strange behaviour and asked: ´Why, what happened?´

Castiel broke into a one-hundred-watt smile. He literally beamed when he said: ´Dean, it´s over. We have done it. We have won The War.´

´W-what?´ Dean stammered out, stricken. ´You mean like the whole apocalypse, demons-ruling-the-earth, Lucifer-walks-free thing?´

If it was possible, Castiel´s smile grew even wider. ´Exactly,´ he said.

Dean noticed that the room seemed suddenly much brighter than it should be in the middle of the night. That was because a bright light seemed to evaporate from Castiel and illuminate the whole room. It all just increased his confusion as he fought to sort out what he had just heard.

´I didn´t know that angels could be used as street lights,´ he muttered to himself and was surprised when Castiel actually chuckled at his remark and said: ´Just listen.´

´To what?´ Dean was completely lost by now.

Castiel sighed. ´Can I ?´ And without waiting for an answer, he manoevred Dean to the exact same spot where he stood.

´Hey!´ Dean protested. ´I´m not sure if you know, but I don´t s.. ´

´Quiet,´ interrupted the angel. He was standing behind Dean, hands on his shoulders. ´Close your eyes. Listen, and listen properly.´

Dean complied, if only to satisfy Cas. He was, after all, an _angel_. People didn´t mess with _angels_.

At first he didn´t hear anything, and was about to give up, but Castiel didn´t let him.

´Listen,´ he just repeated. And so Dean listened.

And he heard a voice. It consisted of a million different voices and he didn´t quite catch the words, but he sure as hell caught the meaning.

_Sing now, ye people of mortal lands, and be glad, for a great danger hath passed for ever._

´Holy,´ breathed Dean. Castiel let him go and he turned around. ´It´s true.´ His mind worked overtime.

´Of course it is.´

Dean´s thoughts were racing like a.. well, racehorse. If they had truly made it. . . no more Seals, no more intimidating sanctimonious angel pricks, no more angel orders and God´s plan.... crap.

The angel smiled once more and turned to leave, but Dean caught his arm. ´Wait.´

He swallowed a lump in his throat. ´Erm.. will I have to go back to the pit now that.. you know.´

Castiel looked him straight in the eye.

´Dean, look around yourself,´ he advised him. ´Did you?´

And he was gone. Just like that.

Dean let out a breath he didn´t know he was holding and sat on his bed, still trying to sort out the message.

He snorted, shaked his head and looked at the clock. 2:30. Man, he was tired.

He briefly considered waking up Sam and sharing the news, then rejected it. There will be time in the morning. Besides, if he woke Sam now, how could he tease him about sleeping through what was probably the most important moment of their lives?

No, he decided. Let sleeping little brothers lie. It was time to catch some beauty sleep for himself.


End file.
